barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Good Sports
The Good Sports is the 14h episode from Season 3 of Barney & Friends. the same day as "Twice is Nice!". Plot The children are so excited to play sports at school! The kids play soccer, baseball, basketball, football, ride a bike and play hopscotch. What a fun day! Everybody takes turns and shares all of the balls. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Shawn *Tosha *Carols *Juan *Min *Rebecca (cameo and debut) *Rebecca's Grandmother (cameo and only appearance) Songs Trivia *Shawn wear the same clothes from Classical Cleanup. And a short hair. *Tosha wear the same clothes from Up We Go!. And a hairstyle. *Carlos wear the same clothes from Barney's Sense-Sational Day!. And a short hair. *Juan wear the same clothes from Any Way You Slice It. And a short hair. *Min wear the same clothes from Are We There Yet? And a long hair. *Rebecca wear the same clothes from The Foolish Wishes. And a long hair. *Rebecca's Grandmother wear the orange shirt and white pants. And a high pony tail. *When the Barney's say "Whoa!" the big high jump for comes to life, the sound clip is taken from "Animal ABC's". (saying I love sports) * When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "What a World We Share". * When the Barney's say "Well! Hi everybody!" the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Imagination Island". (instead of Hi Tosha! Hi Min!) * When the Child kid say "Hey everybody It's time for Barney Says!" the sound clip is taken from "Trading Places". * During "I Love You", Barney & Kids vocal was taken from "Barney's Talent Show". *This is the first appearance of Rebecca. and the only appearance of Rebecca's Grandmother. *Tosha is the fourth child to leave the classroom, and she turns off the lights. *At the end of the Barney doll with a baseball hat. There is left hand. THE END. *After Barney comes to life, the bucket got stuck on his foot, and Then Juan has to pull Barney's foot out of the bucket. *This is the second time Barney got stuck in a bucket. the first time was Barney Live! In New York City. *This is one of the times where Barney & the kids sing the whole complete "I Love You" song Together. *The Season 2 Barney doll is the same from "At Home With Animals". *The Barney costumes used in this episode was also seen in Gone Fishing!. *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Up We Go!". *The same Season 3 BJ voice was the same from "Twice Is Nice!". *The BJ costume used in this episode was also seen in "Up We Go!". *The Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen in "Barney Safety". *The same Season 3 Baby Bop voice was the same from "Twice Is Nice!". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Any Way You Slice It". *During "I Love You" then Shawn, Carols and Min, Barney left, while Tosha and Juan. Barney Says Segment music song fast # Look At Me, I'm 3! Category:Barney & Friends Generation Category:Barney & Friends First Generation